theadventurezonefandomcom-20200214-history
Klarg
Klaarg Killgore (named G'nash in the graphic novel) is a bugbearBugbears are [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bugbear_(Dungeons_%26_Dragons) fictional monsters in DnD], but "monster" is such a strong word. NPC who has appeared in several of the party's adventures and is the most loved character in the Adventure Zone. He is described as 6-and-a-half feet tall, furry, and musclebound, though not musclier than Magnus. History Here There Be Gerblins In Klarg's first appearance, he is the chief bugbear of a gerblin cave stronghold. The adventurers pay Klarg a visit, after his underling, Yeemick, makes a deal for them to kill Klarg in order to set free Barry Bluejeans. The adventurers then get the idea to, instead of trying to kill Klarg, negotiate with Klarg by telling him that Yeemick wants him dead. They hoped this information will allow them to leave with Bluejeans. He owns a wolf named Percival, who, upon seeing the adventurers enter his 'office', attacks Merle, prompting an argument between the group. Klarg is then charmed by Taako. Though charmed, Klarg continues to believe his underling innocent, and summons him to his office. After seeing Yeemick side with the other gerblins from the cave, Klarg engages in battle and kills Yeemick in one hit with a morningstar. After the battle is concluded, Klarg awards the group a small jade frog statuette (worth 40 gold), treasure equal to 24 gold, 2 potions of healing, and aromatic oolong tea that levels up the adventurers to Lv. 2. He also tells them the fate of Gundren Rockseeker, whom he admits having sold to the Black Spider. The group left him behind in the cave, charmed, until the enchantment lifted after an hour. Once he comes to the realization he'd been tricked, he is later heard in the distance exclaiming, "Wh--ah SHIT!". Petals To The Metal While the adventurers are infiltrating the Hammerhead battlewagon group, they come across a group of gang members torturing a large chained figure whose face is completely enclosed in a metal mask. The figure appears to recognize the members of the party and immediately begins to struggle against his chains. He manages to poop himself during this struggle before being knocked unconscious by Regular Jerry. Regular Jerry reveals the masked figure was purchased from far away with the goal of forcing him into service on their battlewagon team. While unconscious, the party realizes the masked figure is none other than Klarg. They free him from his bonds and he tells them that if he sees them again, it'll be bad for them. Later in the adventure, Klarg shows up during the battle wagon race. Interestingly, he is shown to be under the influence of a charm spell cast by Taako (who has cast Charm only once on Klarg, during the "Here There Be Gerblins" adventure). He saves a party member's life and plays a role in taking a competing battle wagon out of the race before disappearing once more into mystery. The Crystal Kingdom While on board Lucas's floating laboratory, the players discover a family of bugbears -- or as NO-3113 calls them, "hugbears" -- that serve as Lucas's caretakers and janitorial staff. They appear to be charmed much like Klarg was, and they reveal that Klarg's given name was Daniel Butler and that he once served as Lucas's personal butler. At some point before the Crystal Kingdom arc, Klarg had an accident which caused his inhibitor to be disrupted and escaped from Lucas' laboratory. Lucas reveals that the reason Klarg had been switching between helping them and not helping them was likely due to his inhibitor acting up, as well as the sway of Taako's charm spell. Professional Wrestling Career Klarg wrestles as '''Moonbeam '''in Chaos Stadium. His entrance is theatrical: first there appears a projection of two floating moons and a projection of a man transforming into a werewolf in the moonlight. His outfit is a black spandex onesie with silver trim. He wears a luchador mask that doesn't quite hide his facial fur. He has a big silver crescent moon emblazoned on his onesie. Power and Abilities He's a big bugbear, so he's really strong. He makes a mean cup of oolong. Also, he's been permanently Charmed by TaakoWho wouldn't be?. Items Current Items * Giant morningstar * Javelin * Presumably, a really cool motorcycle * An unlimited amount of hugs * So much love Former Items * Small jade frog statuette - given to the players * Two healing potions - given to the players Featured Episodes Fan Art Klarg by Electroporn.png|Klarg by Electroporn. Klarg by Queenoftheantz.png|Klarg by Queenoftheantz. References and Footnotes Category:The Balance Arc NPCs Category:Here There Be Gerblins Category:Petals to the Metal Category:Live Boston Stunt Spectacular